Te amo (One-shot)
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Es muy tarde así que no hay summary solo lean :)


_Bueno este es un pequeño One-shot… y espero que me disculpen por no actualizar pero estoy con muchas pruebas y después en los talleres podre comenzar a terminar mis capítulos pendientes y sin más preámbulos aquí está el pequeño One-shot dedicado a todos los fans del KakaAnko! Y en especial a __**Alice Hatake**__!_

_**Te amo**_

_**A**_nko casi durante toda la guerra se había mantenido prisionera de Kabuto como un peón en la guerra utilizando las habilidades que poseía la kunoichi debido al sello maldito, pero tras un largo tiempo y una investigación para poder encontrarla un grupo de shinobis logro hacerlo y peleo contra el subordinado de Orochimaru rescatándola, entre todos los shinobis se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el ninja copia de Konoha, así es Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que estaba más preocupado aun que cualquier otro, desde que su padre se había suicidado, la muerte de Obito, el incidente con rin y el asesinato de Minato, se había jurado proteger a sus compañeros, en especial a una pequeña joven de cabellos morados que a pesar de ser algo molestosa, lo había apoyado en esos momentos tan duros de su vida.

La ninja de ojos de tono choco latoso lo había acompañado y dado apoyo y aunque frente a los demás se mostraban distantes esto no era así cuando estaban solos, tanto había sido el apoyo y cariño entregado por la ninja que inconscientemente se había enamorado de forma incondicional y casi imposible de ella, así es el gran Hatake Kakashi estaba enamorado de Mitarashi Anko.

Todo lo vivido con ella era un hermoso recuerdo, pero no le era suficiente, el quería seguir viviendo esas tontas e encantadoras situaciones que vivía con ella día a día, peleas por cosas tan minúsculas como un dango, (al menos para él), hasta por las peligrosas misiones que ambos aceptaban y que ponían en peligro sus vías y que preocupaban a ambos, Kakashi de manera sobre protectora había tratado más de una vez de hacer desistir a la kunoichi de las misiones por el peligro que corría, y quizá veces lo había logrado pero no podía contra su obstinada ninja.

Sintió su mundo destruirse al saber de la posibilidad de que la kunoichi que había logrado robarle el corazón al lobo solitario de Konoha estuviera en un peligro mortal de forma latente, y aun más la posibilidad de que ya estuviera muerta, pero a pesar de las insistencias de otros ninjas el jamás desistió de la idea de poder buscarla y rescatarla, quizás es verdad el dicho de que "el que sigue la consigue" ya que ahora que la estaba cargando de regreso hacia la base central, apreciaba de manera tranquila y pausada cada detalle de la kunoichi, estaba inconsciente y algo herida pero no era nada grave. Al llegar a la base rápidamente se acerco Shizune para examinarla.

**-Le pediré a Sakura que la cure y vende, llévala a tu tienda, las de médicos está saturada por el último ataque-** le dijo al shinobi que solo asintió y camino hacia su tienda, entro en esta y lentamente la recostó sobre Fúton, se sentó junto a esta y apoyo su espalda contra un pilar que sostenía la tienda.

_**-Te amo-**_ susurro y apoyo su cabeza contra el pilar mirándola, estaba algo cansado pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido o necesitar asistencia médica, solo debía relajarse.

**-Kakashi-sensei-** dijo la pelirrosa en el exterior de esta.

**-Adelante-** dijo y tras esto entro su alumna quien rápidamente se acerco hacia la pelimorada y se arrodillo junto a esta, lentamente tomo los brazos de la kunoichi y comenzó a curarlos, hace hasta llegar al cuello. **–Kakashi-sensei, se que corre peligro que Anko-sensei lo mate pero necesito que me ayude con la polera-**

El ninja abrió el ojo algo asustado, quizás, pero rápidamente entendió y se volvió a erguir, movió a la ex alumna de Orochimaru de tal manera que sakura le saco la polera, y la coloco junto a la gabardina que Kakashi había recuperado unos días antes y que había ayudado a encontrarla, tras sacarla quedo completamente desnuda para arriba por lo cual antes de que el ninja de cabellos plateados la viera sakura la cubrió con una sabana.

**-No creo que lo mate- **dijo algo nerviosa y sonriendo de igual manera **–Le pediré si puede conseguirle ropa, quizás alguna chica tenga algo para dárselo-.**

**-Está bien, déjamelo a mí- **se puso de pie y salió de la tienda sin antes mirar por unos segundos y salió en dirección a donde los ninjas tomaban sus provisiones, al entrar se dirigió al mesón que tenían instalado y la ninja a cargo se acerco.

**-Kakashi-taicho su pedido ya llego-** dijo tomando una caja junto al mesón y colocándola sobre esta.

**-¿Te queda ropa de mujer?- **le pregunto antes de que la ninja abriera la caja **–Sakura me pidió para una paciente-** continuo, la ninja miro de reojo las cajas por unos segundos y después volvió a mirarlo.

**-No, las otras cajas aun no llegan por la pelea en el puente, solo tengo los pedidos antiguos y ninguno es de mujer-** dijo haciendo una mueca.

**-está bien, dame mi pedido, le servirá-** dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a la ninja que volvió a buscar con la mirada la posibilidad de encontrar un pedido de mujer pero al ver que sonreía bajo la máscara abrió la caja y saco el paquete que el ninja rápidamente recibió. **–Arigatou-**

**-De nada, Kakashi-taicho, ¡cuídese!- **dijo antes de que el ninja de cabellos plateados saliera de la tienda en dirección a la suya. Al llegar entro lentamente y encontró a sakura ya guardando las cosas en su botiquín.

**-Estará bien solo hay que esperar a que despierte-** dijo sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora –**ya oscureció y mañana el escuadrón de Shikamaru irá al frente así que me debo retirar, con su permiso-** dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

-**Arigatou Sakura-** dijo antes de que la ninja saliera, ella solo sonrió y salió de la tienda, el ninja camino hasta la entrada y cerro, debía descansar por lo cual camino hasta un pequeño baúl y guardo el paquete en el interior, después volvió a mirar a la kunoichi que descansaba en su Fúton, pensó como dormiría pero no había otra opción, ya estaba algo cansado de dormir en el suelo, por lo cual se saco las botas ninjas, la bandana y el chaleco, dejándolos sobre el baúl, camino hasta donde se encontraba la pelimorada, lentamente abrió las sabanas y se recostó, Anko solo estaba con un pequeño pantalón y con sus pechos y torso vendado, por lo cual la cubrió para aislarla del frio, se acostó de de costado para poder apreciarla mejor, se mantenía tan tranquila y relajada los pequeños cortes en su rostro ya no estaban y sakura le había quitado el cole que sostenía su cabello dejando caer este sobre la almohada.

La observo hasta que se quedo dormido, su cuerpo pesaba debido al cansancio, al comienzo el sueño no se hacía presente pero quizás el hecho de tener a su amada junto a él lo hizo relajarse por lo cual se quedo dormido durante un tiempo hasta que sintió como Anko se movía, temeroso de que le estuviera sucediendo algo la miro, y de esa manera era, estaba teniendo una pesadilla por lo cual rápidamente la abrazo sin pensar, quizás estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte pero no soportaba verla así, la abrazo contra su cuerpo y apoyo su mentón sobre la cabeza de la ninja debido a su altura. La kunoichi al sentir el abrazo rápidamente se tranquilizo y se acomodo en el pecho de él.

Kakashi nuevamente la miro hasta quedarse dormido, era como una droga que hacia dormir todos sus sentidos y que lo relajaba de tal manera que le permitía dormir tranquilamente.

Por la madrugada Anko abrió sus ojos lentamente, hasta que sintió el abrazo que le era dado por una persona a su lado, intento mirar quien era pero este apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y frente a ella solo estaba el pecho del hombre, hombre al cual identifico por su peculiar olor, esa fragancia tan familiar que la hizo reaccionar rápidamente dándose cuenta de quién era aquel hombre que la abrazaba.

**-Kakashi-** susurro y inconscientemente lo abrazo, se sentía tan protegida por fin, en tanto tiempo sentía que no le harían daño. Hundió su rostro el pecho de ninja hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle, solo estaba vendada para arriba, ¿Kakashi la había visto desnuda?, bueno más de lo que la polera de malla se lo permitía. Pensó por un momento en una extraña e indecente posibilidad, pero de pronto recordó que kabuto la había derrotado en su último encuentro por lo cual debían ser las heridas de ese ataque.

**-Mierda ya amaneció, aun así no puedo dejarla sola-** susurro el ninja sin saber que la ojicafe lo escuchaba.

**-No digas malas palabras-** dijo la ninja, el shinobi rápidamente se alejo para poder apreciarla.

**-Anko-** dijo sorprendido.

**-Baka, espero que no te hayas sobrepasado conmigo en mi estado-** dijo sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

**-Anko-** dijo ahora seriamente.

-**Solo bromeaba, sé que no lo harías-** dijo sonriendo con su sonrisa tan típica y que el amaba**. -¿Me dirás donde estoy?-** dijo separándose un poco de él para apreciar el lugar.

**-Estamos en la base de la alianza-** dijo alejándose de ella **–Ahora debemos levantarnos, Tsunade-sama te va a querer ver-** dijo rompiendo el abrazo y levantándose lentamente, Anko solo asintió y se puso de pie.

**-¿Y mi ropa?-** pregunto.

**-Está muy dañada, te tengo una muda de ropa, pero es mía así que te quedara grande-** dijo acercándose al baúl y abriéndolo, saco el paquete y se lo entrego. Rápidamente se vistieron y sin hablarse, solo se miraban de reojo hasta que la kunoichi rompió el silencio.

**-¿Qué me sucedió?-** pregunto tocando el vendaje.

**-Kabuto te capturo y te uso-** dijo mientras llenaba una mochila con cosas.

**-¿Hace cuanto?-** pregunto colocándose la polera que cayó hasta llegarle a las rodillas.

**-Dos semanas-** Anko rápidamente lo miro **–Te estuve buscando hasta ayer que te encontramos cerca del campo enemigo**-

**-¿Me buscaste?-** pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**-Así es, bueno, en el tiempo que se me permitía ya que no podía dejar a mi División sola-** explico tomando algunas armas y guardándolas en la mochila.

**-¿División?-** pregunto acercándose a él.

**-Así es, soy capitán del División de Combate de Corto y Medio Distancia-** le dijo terminando de guardar las cosas **–En unas horas más debo ir al frente, junto a Naruto-**

**-No-** dijo sin pensar y de manera seca ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte del peli plateado.

**-¿Anko?-** pregunto cerrando la mochila y tirándola a un lado.

**-No quiero que vayas-** susurro bajando la mirada, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante la idea de que su amado, si, su amado ninja copia corriera peligro, el ninja lentamente se acerco a ella.

**-Anko, esto es una guerra y no creo que-** intento decir pero ella rápida y sorpresivamente lo abrazo.

**-No quiero perderte-** susurro ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ninja quien se mantuvo sorprendido y después reacciono abrazándola.

**-Anko, debes entender que es necesario que vaya, ahora iré mas tranquilo sabiendo que estas a salvo aquí-** dijo abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

-Si esto es una guerra, y tu vas al frente correrás peligro lo sé- dijo sin separarse de él.

-Todos corremos peligro-

-No vayas-

-Anko, no podemos pelear esta vez-

-Kakashi, por favor, no quiero seguir perdiendo a las personas que amo- dijo inconscientemente, pero el ninja estaba tan atento a sus palabras que sorprendido se alejo un poco para observarla, quizás había oído mal, quizás, pero no era así, lentamente tomo lentamente el mentón de la kunoichi y lo alzo obligándola a mirarlo, lentamente se acerco y rápidamente y ante la sorpresa de la kunoichi bajo su máscara dejando al descubierto por completo su rostro y velozmente la beso, un beso tan sorpresivo pero no por eso menos dulce y apasionado, un beso que gustosa correspondió.

**-Anko, no me perderás-**__hizo una pausa y continuo _**-Te amo-**_ susurro el ninja sobre sus labios.

**-Yo también-** respondió entrecerrando sus ojos pero esto no duro mucho ya que la mano de Kakashi sujetando su mentón la hizo reaccionar.

**-No me digas "yo también" –** le susurro mientras la abrazaba aun más hacia él con su brazo que rodeaba la pequeña cintura de ella **–Eso es de personas inseguras-**

**-Hatake, tengo miedo de convertirme en solo una más de tus recuerdos**_**-**_ susurro cerrando sus ojos evitando derramar las lagrimas que se hicieron presentes debido a ese cruel pensamiento.

**-No lo serás-** dijo dándole un suave beso y limpiando esa rebelde lagrima que se escapo del control de la kunoichi, con su mano que ahora acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de la mujer de cabellos violetas.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** le pregunto afirmando aun mas sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ninja que copia evitando así quedar más pequeña debido a que aun estaba de puntillas, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el hombre de ojos desiguales.

**-Por qué no serás un recuerdo en mi vida-** hizo una pausa y sonrió **-Eres mi vida, eres mi futuro-** dijo antes de darle un apasionado pero dulce y tierno beso, que rápidamente correspondió gustosa la ninja que tenia embozada una sonrisa, el ninja al ver que aun sus catorce centímetros mas de altura eran impedimento a un beso aun más apasionado, con sus manos tomo a Anko por el trasero incentivándola a que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas lo cual rápidamente entendió y hizo. Era un beso tierno y dulce, pero a la vez apasionado y deseado. Haci se mantuvieron hasta que sus pulmones demandaron aire, lentamente se separaron y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que una voz comenzó a llamar desde el exterior

–**Kakashi-sensei, lo esperan para revisar el plan de ataque- **dijo sakura desde afuera.

**-Ya voy- **dijo y bajo a la kunoichi, sin antes besarla de manera corta pero dulce. **–Debo irme, no puedo quedarme, pero tú puedes esperarme-**

**-Lo hare-** dijo dándole un beso **–Te esperare-** Kakashi tomo sus cosas y se volvió a acercar a la kunoichi, la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco hasta darle un beso

**-Te amo- **dijo sonriendo.

_**-Te amo, Hatake-**_ dijo devolviéndole el beso, tras romper el beso el ninja beso la frente de la kunoichi y coloco su máscara en su lugar para salir de la tienda.

-FIN-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado… fue algo largo xD

Pero pronto vendrán más y las continuaciones de los capítulos ahora es muy tarde…

Inner: baka son las 2:26 y mañana tienes clases a las 8! ¬¬

Asu: Neee déjame ¬¬ dormí toda la tarde xD

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado!

Cuídense y un abrazo enorme a todos!

~Asuka Dattebayo!


End file.
